


Cancer

by Fama



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fama/pseuds/Fama
Summary: Cancer runs deep,loneliness runs deeper.





	Cancer

**Author's Note:**

> 基于V4#9

　　他一到大巴上便有些恍惚。他摸着座椅的布套在过道上踌躇，劣质皮鞋的塑胶鞋底与钢制车厢地板摩擦发出钝挫的声响。在他身后陆续有人上车，催促着叫他不要站在过道上。他松开握着座椅靠背的手，发觉自己掌心出了一层虚汗，晕湿了一点靠背上的布料。他伸手扯了扯右肩上的挂包，走到大巴后面，坐在了倒数第二排。  
　　他起初坐在过道一侧，遂想到倘若有人想要坐进来他就必须站起来。于是他挪到了靠窗的座位。他看着前排座位逐渐坐满，一个男人沿着过道一路走过来。除非迫不得已没人愿意坐大巴车后排，车重心靠前，通常一个前排细微的震颤到了后排就会变成颠簸。他看着那个男人朝他靠近，喉咙有点发干，却只是斜着眼睛偷偷打量他。当那人走过他座位时，他的手抖了一下。随后那人坐在了他后排。他松了口气。他并不想跟任何人同坐，但如果只是把挂包放在边上便无法抵挡有心占座的人。他这样告诉自己，他只是不想跟别人共享空间而已。  
　　他需要点别的什么，来填满这个空间。更加不容置疑的东西，更加坚定稳固，更加让人感到安心。比如他的另一半，他的共生体。在之前，他从未感觉到身边的空座位如此令他不安。他和他那另一半形影不离，他从未独身一人。那时他不会惧怕一个空座位，任何人能坐在他身边，因为那根本不重要。因为共生体和他在一起。那是他们共享的孤独。  
　　如今，这份孤独全然落到了他的头上，重得他胸腔发紧，喘不过气。他抬头，看见大巴前端的指示灯牌车前玻璃上的反影。红色的字母他一个个识别过来，拼成一个单词，旧金山。  
　　这个单词唤起了他过于遥远的记忆。尘封的大门忽然打开，死亡的阴风穿堂而过，他恍惚间听见了教堂的钟声。他想起父亲带他和姐姐去教堂做弥撒。神父用宽厚粗糙的手掌轻抚他的脑袋，领他忏悔。他便跪下来忏悔。孩童时人会做一些无关紧要的错事，但他说得无比诚恳，事无巨细，愿能洗刷自己的罪过。之后他们一家人同其它教徒一起向圣像鞠躬，在胸口画十字。神父领他们唱诗歌，他小声跟着姐姐唱，涨红了脸。他们祈祷过后，司铎来给已受洗者发圣餐，他把一个个圆圆的圣体送到父亲和姐姐还有其他信徒嘴中，辅祭端着圣爵，里头是紫红色的圣血。  
　　那时他很向往受领圣餐。直到他受洗之后，他才知道圣体是未发酵的薄饼，而圣血是干涩的红葡萄酒。他受洗那天，神父领他到河里，将他三次浸没到河水中。他清楚地记得，冰冷的河水排斥着他，将他推出水面。而神父的手掌轻轻按着他，将他再次浸入水中。他第三次出水时，神父微笑着赐予他圣名。他听着那个名字，在心里默念它的发音，视线却越过神父的肩膀，看见了落日把天边的云烧得绯红。  
　　他听见大巴发动机嗡嗡作响，才意识到自己方才做了个简短的梦。梦里是神父给他受洗。那天是姐姐领他去教堂，自从那次事故之后，父亲甚至不愿跟他一同做弥撒。他发觉自己不记得那天姐姐穿了什么衣服，又对他说了什么。那位老神父已经去世了，而癌症也夺走了他姐姐。见证了他受洗那天的人，除了他在天上的主保圣人，就只有他自己了。  
　　每当这时，人就会开始怀疑自己的记忆。它被存放在一个虚无之地，可以与人共享，大家共同保有。但人越来越少，那份记忆也就越发动摇。直到，仅剩一人，记忆也就真假难辨。  
　　他怀疑自己伪造了那些记忆。过去的过去，还有现在的过去。他没有什么朋友，哪怕在教堂，他也是不合群的那个。他知道自己罪孽深重，所以怀疑自己是否伪造了受洗的记忆。过去的大半日子里，他都鲜少与人群接触，唯一证明他活着的，是他的共生体。  
　　他的共生体跟他一样，话不是很多，但大多数都是跟彼此交谈。他们也曾戈矛相向，也曾紧紧相连，也曾说过永恒，但他忽然觉得这些都太远了。他看着前方一排排的座位，拥挤的人头，有人在嘀嘀咕咕，说着什么。但他知道不是跟他，没有人对他说话。曾经在他脑海里挥之不去的声音消失了，他的共生体意识死亡了，那还有谁能够证明他活过，证明过去那些都曾存在过，证明他是谁。  
　　他低头看着自己的手腕，上面青色的血管凸起。里面是否流着血液，他是否已经死了。他忽然张嘴想要咬开看看，可当他把牙齿凑上去，他感觉到了有什么在阻挡着他。他颤抖着嘴唇移开牙齿，看见手腕上覆着一层黑色液状物体，那是他的共生体。  
　　他抓住自己的手腕，才想起他的另一半还在他的身体里。他磨蹭着那片黑色液体，感受着不知道是自己的还是对方的体温，眼眶发酸。他鲜少哭泣，离开了父亲，离开了旧金山，离开了过去，他就不再哭了。可是此时，他仿佛行知倒退一般，像孩童一般渴望哭泣。是因为他正在回到旧金山吗，他回望深渊也正是在回溯过去吗。  
　　忽然他觉得自己脸上凉凉的，以为是自己掉了眼泪，抬头却发现是他的共生体变成了一条黑色的斗牛梗，伸着长长的舌头舔弄他的脸。就像他们从前一样。他摸了摸共生体的头，对方发出狗粘腻的鼻音，俯身趴在座位上，眼睛却望着他。  
　　这下没人能来占座了，这空间已经被填满了。他安心地握住那条共生体化出的链条，就好像曾经他们无数次地十指相扣，共享每一下心跳，每一次呼吸，每一秒生命。他扭头看向窗外，夕阳落在了山岩间，天空的流云像烧毁林野的妖火。  
　　车厢里除了他没有人看到这晚霞，他的共生体也只是趴着休息。他忽然觉得自己被抛在了旷野间，所有人都在前进，而他驻足不前，手足无措，一无所有。他扭头看他的共生体，斗牛梗侧脸贴着座垫趴着，露出脖颈。他想起造物主对他说的话，一条看门狗。那时他觉得这个称呼刺耳无比，而如今，他发觉自己或许也是一条狗，一条丧家之犬。他们对于彼此，是否也像狗一样。究竟是愚忠，还是真爱。  
　　他任凭自己胡思乱想，再次进入了浅眠。  
　　又是一个梦，他无比清晰地意识到。因为他梦见自己坐在了床上，在他那狭小灰暗的公寓里。他身上没有火焰留下的伤疤，但头发还是绞短了。他在做梦，他知道，于是他轻轻呼唤，问道，你在哪，你还在吗。他不知道自己能否得到回答，这个梦究竟是给他希冀，还是叫他绝望。他朝四下看去，找不到他的共生体。盛满回忆的公寓空空荡荡，那些记忆被风挟着扑面而来，从他身躯穿过，朝身后的彼岸奔涌而去。他捂住了头，闭上眼祈祷，希望这梦快点醒来。他已经知道自己孑然一身了，但他哪怕是一秒钟也好，想要保有这些共同的回忆。他诚恳地乞求，念着圣灵圣子圣父，还有见证他与共生体结合的圣母，他浑身颤抖，陷入谵妄。忽然，他感觉到有什么覆上了手背，探入他紧扣的指间，轻轻握住。他听见一个声音响起：一直在。  
　　他被雷声惊醒。肋下心脏填填作响，喉头干涩瘙痒，惹得他直咳嗽。他抬眼看向窗外，正逢一道闪电劈来，猝不及防被晃了双眼。他闭上眼仍能看见那道闪电在他视网膜上的视觉残留，耳边适时响起迟于闪电到来的雷鸣。就好像那道闪电留在了他体内，等待那声雷也到达他耳畔，通过鼓膜与它再次重逢。像一个完美的圆。  
　　他睁开眼睛，看见自己双手间似乎捧着一个东西，可等他再眨一次眼之后便消失了。他心想这大概是视觉残留，手心里还是只有那条锁链。他顺着锁链看向共生体，依然维持着原来的姿势，睡得像猫一样安静。  
　　他便又看向窗外，发现已经是一片黑夜。又是两阵闪电惊雷之后，暴雨如注。大巴在暴雨中穿行，雨点打在玻璃窗上，又被汽车的速度带向车尾，在窗上划出一道道斑驳陆离的横向波纹。雨一阵又一阵地交织在一起，分不清彼此，最终只会成为玻璃上像山脉与海浪一样延绵的尘土。  
　　车厢内鼾声此起彼伏，那些人或是张着嘴仰靠椅背睡得流出口水，或是低着头下巴抵着胸口睡得摇摇欲坠。没人像他一样被雷声惊醒，或是有人被惊醒了但转头又睡着了。他忽然有些好奇自己睡着时是否也同那些人一样打鼾，没人告诉他。睡眠其实是私密的事情，即使在公共场合入睡，也没人能共享彼此的睡眠，共享梦境，共享意识。能传达的，无非就是鼾声，磨牙声，梦呓，或是梦游。人入睡时是如此孤独，与世隔绝，独自与潜意识交锋。所以人醒来后才会寻找爱。  
　　大巴停靠了一站，大雨中从站台走上来一个人。他注意到了，但他没有在意。他只是看着窗外，看向远方的地平线，看见那里亮起微微白光。他听见他的共生体冲那人吼叫起来，他知道这片空间属于他们，没有人能夺走，所以并不回头。他听见吠叫声逐渐弱下，随后归于平静，便握了握手中的锁链，确认其依然存在。  
　　他一直眺望着，直到大雨骤停，天边泛起鱼肚白，朝阳缓缓浮出地平线。他看见金门大桥缓缓迎来，才知道自己真的回到了旧金山。大巴驶入了终点站，尚未停稳他便站起，座位上的共生体也马上苏醒跳到地上。他牵着共生体大步走下了大巴车，向着那曾经的归处一路奔去。他身后，金门大桥笼着清晨的雾气，山林里的鸟雀迎着朦胧的晨曦飞起。  
　　他步入街道，晨光映着房屋，四下依然静谧，街道上都是大雨留下的尘埃和被击落的残枝败叶。晨鸟三三两两地飞过天空，落在电线上。他按着街牌一路走过曾经奔跑嬉戏的街道。他清楚地记得，在那个街角，他发生了改变他童年的灾祸。他追逐着猫咪忽然闯过街道，被挟着滚滚尘土而来的高速汽车撞倒。即使他重伤住院，他依然要为此负全责。这是他的过失，他的罪孽。那之后他每一次忏悔，他都要对神父说起这灾祸。他给家庭带来痛苦与不幸，令他们蒙羞，他再怎么忏悔都无法洗清。他会带着这些罪孽和家人的憎恨，直至死亡。于是他亡命天涯，逃离了这个人间地狱。  
　　如今他故土重游，依然感觉到，那些不幸，那些死亡与殁落，仍与他近在咫尺。他想起他姐姐和叔叔，都死于病中之王，癌。它在他家族中已经根深蒂固，宛如一个诅咒。而如果想要摆脱这个诅咒，就只能奔向死亡，一了百了。  
　　他终于到了曾经的大门前。  
　　他感觉到胸腔有什么在隐隐作痛。他咽下一口唾沫，走上前去。他感到他的共生体微微发抖，不愿前进，他伸出手拍拍共生体的脑袋，说不要害怕。  
　　他一步步走上楼梯，胸口就愈发胀痛。但他不能打退堂鼓，来到这里，他要解决问题。从第三幕回到第一幕，找到最开始的错误。他敲响了门。  
　　  
　　父亲还是和他吵得不可开交。  
　　最糟糕的情况还是发生了。父亲打了他一拳，随后共生体便想杀了这个入侵者。  
　　他拼了命地试图拽回他已经失去控制的另一半，阻止他将他最后的亲人吞噬。他进入了那栋房子，却看见一个孩子从楼上走下来，口中喊着爸爸。这声呼喊击穿了他的头盖骨，他头痛欲裂，天旋地转。他跌跌撞撞地跑出房子，冲到马路上。而共生体依然狂躁不止，他只知道他必须离开，必须远离父亲和那个孩子，必须在一切分崩离析之前远离他的过去，他的原罪。  
　　他恍惚间觉得四周忽然灼热无比，仿佛回到了那个锅炉前。他听见他的共生体在尖叫，驻足转身，看见烈焰朝他迎面而来。一声巨响，他的共生体挡在了他身前，而他看清了那是一辆轿车。可他依然觉得自己身在火海，四周燃烧着业火，恍若地狱。  
　　他再次亡命天涯，身后警笛嘶吼，车灯喷射着火焰。他和他的另一半没命地逃，揭开井盖逃到地下水道。他卸了力气，倒在水道岸旁。他痛苦地喘息，胸膛仿佛有一只螃蟹在其中盘踞，八条腿张牙舞爪地嵌入他的肺叶。他近乎窒息，直到他的另一半再次变作斗牛梗的样子，用那长舌舔舐他，试图让他好过一些。他挣扎着看向对方，在对方脸上看出担忧与惊恐。他嘴角抽动了一下，伸出手想抚摸共生体的头，却失去意识昏死过去。  
　　他觉得自己又在做梦了。  
　　不然他怎么会看见旧金山傍晚的街道；不然他怎么会如此舒适，胸膛前所未有地轻盈；不然他怎么会听见有个声音在对他说，Eddie，一直在。  
　　是你吗，吾爱，是你吗。他自暴自弃地发问，他知道这是梦，他知道的。但，哪怕是梦也好。  
　　是，Eddie，是。那个声音回答。  
　　他看见自己走进旧金山的小巷里，听见外头街道上车来车往，行人喧哗吵闹。他完全不需要思考，也不需要动作，这一切就像在母亲胎中一样舒适。  
　　Eddie，这里安全。那个声音对他说，记住，Eddie，一直，一直在。  
　　他听见共生体的声音在他脑海里盘旋，逐渐混浊不清，汇成朦胧的一片。他追问道，你说什么了，吾爱，我听不清。  
　　一直在爱你。  
　　他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，在一阵粘湿中醒来。睁眼便看见共生体还是那条斗牛梗的样子，用舌头舔舐着他的脸颊。他想说自己没事，却张口便咳出鲜血，溅到对方身上。共生体呆滞了一下，便扑到他身上，舔去他唇上的鲜血，发出呜呜声，在他身上蹭来蹭去。他轻轻搂住对方，低头把下巴抵着对方头顶，感觉到共生体再次陷入了沉睡。他抬头，发现自己在一个小巷里。  
　　他明白是他的共生体再次保护了他，带他离开了阴暗潮湿的下水道，躲到了这个安全的地方。他觉得在这期间自己似乎做了个梦，只是他什么都不记得了。  
　　天色完全暗下来，他不知现在是何时何日。他失去了时间，没有容身之地，不知该何去何从。他听见不远处街道车辆来往，人群涌动，一切众生都喧闹无比，万物生命的响动都朝他涌来。他听见老鼠从墙根爬过，钢筋水泥摩擦作响，尘埃飞起落下。他听见自己心脏费力地跳动，血液循环涌动不息，肺叶翕张如破落风箱。他听见当念神父唤他圣名，听见父亲憎恶地咒骂他，听见汽车鸣笛与轮胎摩擦。他听见所有他能听见的，却听不见最想要听见的那个声音。  
　　他把共生体轻轻放在他腿上，靠着墙闭上了眼睛。他感觉自己胸膛里住着一只螃蟹，用螯钳扯住他的肺叶，余下八条腿爬遍了他全身。他感觉到自己在向内里坍塌，喉头腥甜想要再次咳嗽。但他皱紧眉头尝试入睡，想从被动的孤独去寻求主动的孤独。他想做梦，愿意梦见任何虚假。  
　　半睡半醒中，他听见了教堂的钟声，闻到了巧克力的香气。


End file.
